Little Miss Whoops
In series *Mr. Bump: Both are blue, wear bandages (original), get hurt all the time, and are accident-prone. (They're also brother and sister) *Little Miss Calamity: Both are accident-prone. *Mr. Quiet: Both are blue (2008; Mr. Quiet was light brown in the books) and are accident-prone (it was rare for Mr. Quiet). *Mr. Strong: Both say “Whoops!”. (Original) *Mr. Clumsy: Both are clumsy and accident-prone. Out of series *Jibanyan (Yokai Watch, both are accident prones, get hurt, make mistakes and voiced by Alicyn Packard) *Oopsy Bear (Care Bears, both have accidents), *Beth (Total Drama series, both wear glasses and pink hair accessory and are clumsy), *Mij (The Uglydoll Show, both have are clumsy), *Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson (Postman Pat, have Welsh accents), *Whiff (The Railway Series, both wear glasses), *Velma Dinkly (Scooby Doo, both wear glasses and their eyesight is bad), *Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid, both are clumsy, wear bows, are sisters to Mr. Bump and Len, and run their brothers over with bulldozers), *Fran Fine/The Nanny (Namesake, both make mistakes, did wear glasses (check out Fran Drescher's Twitter) and have same nasal monotone voices), *Mariah Wong (Beyblade, both wear a pink hair bow), *Simon and Jeanette (Alvin and the Chipmunks, all three are blue and wear round glasses), *Gretchen Grundler (Recess, both wear glasses), *Ruby (Yoohoo And Friends, both have similar voices), *Mole (Animal Time, both wear glasses and are clumsy) *Milly the Hamster (The Scouts, both wear glasses, clumsy, and have similar voices), *Pail (Blue's Clues, both are sisters to Mr. Bump and Shovel) *Rojo the Cat (The Wonderful World of Rojo, both are clumsy and have accidents), *Panini (Chowder, both get hurt all the time), *Algernon (Jeff Smith's Stupid Stupid Rat Tails, both wear glasses and get hurt), *Fluffy (Harpo and his Friends, both are clumsy and get hurt), *Woody (Toy Story, both are clumsy and get hurt), *Gareth, Yandell, Rob, Emma and Elyri (Daniel Hull’s Tom The Tank Engine, all wear glasses, (Gareth and Miss Whoops are both blue)), *Mei Ling (Overwatch, both have blue, wear glasses, are clumsy, get hurt and oh yeah: they make mistakes) *Sir Handel (The Railway Series, both are blue and have Welsh accents), *Slinky Dog (Toy Story, both end up getting hurt), *Kevin (The Railway Series, both are clumsy and drop things), *Gibber (The Gibber Show, both are clumsy), *Lisa (Will's World, both wear glasses and pink bows), *Grover (Sesame Street, both are accident prone, blue and have a pink nose), *Eileen (Regular Show, both wear round glasses), *May (Sid the Science Kid, both wear glasses and have blue), *Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends, both wear glasses and have blue), *OJ (TUGS, both wear glasses and speaks with a Welsh Accents), *Lois Griffin (Family Guy, both have same Monotone Nasal Voices), *Meg Griffin (Family Guy, both wear glasses), *Dilys Price (Fireman Sam, both have Welsh Accents), *Emily (The Railway Series, both are voiced by Teresa Gallagher), *Sera Jones (A Winter Story/Siôn Blewyn Coch, Easter Egg/Yr Ŵy Pasg and Turkey Love/Cariad Cyntaf, both have Welsh Accents), *Lizzie Devine (Codename: Kids Next Door, both wear glasses and wear blue), *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron, both are clumsy and wear glasses), *Gina (The Railway Series, both are voiced by Teresa Gallagher, although Teresa only voiced Gina in The Great Race, she is now voiced by Anna Francolini), *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars, both are clumsy and get hurt), *Eggbert/Blupi (Speedy Eggbert, both are egg shaped, and say "Whoops!"), *Sabrina (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, both are accident prone), *Sadness (Inside Out, both are blue and wear glasses), *Bleat (Timbuctoo, both are clumsy). *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo, both are clumsy) *Luan Loud (The Loud House, both are clumsy and get hurt) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are clumsy and get hurt) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are clumsy and get hurt) *Thomas (The Railway Series, both are blue, clumsy and get hurt) *WALL-E (WALL-E, both are clumsy) *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic SatAM, both are clumsy) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse, both are clumsy) *Bubble (Battle For Dream Island, both are blue, round and accident-prone) *Oz (Canimals, both are clumsy) *Postman Pat (Namesake Series, both are blue and wear glasses), *Clumsy Clarissa (Little Monsters, both wear blue and are accident prone) *Cody (SuperMarioLogan, both wear glasses and have blue) *Guapo (Brothers Flub, both are blue, scatterbrained, and get their older brothers in trouble) *Jackie Bodine (Bobby's World, both have similar voices) *Ethel Muggs (Archie series, both wear blue and are clumsy sometimes) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear blue and are sometimes clumsy) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear blue, are accident prone and get hurt) *Pandoria (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are wear glasses) Gallery Clumsy Clarissa.PNG|Clumsy Clarissa MainSirHandelCGI.png|Sir Handel Download.jpg|Daphne Blake Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show